I'm a Father
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Steve Rogers meets and falls in love with Peggy Carter the girl of his dreams. But in the birth of their first child Peggy dies and Steve is left with his new child and no one to help him other than his mother. What will he do now? Eventual Superhusbands
1. Chapter 1

When I met Peggy Carter I thought I had died and went to heaven. She was a radiant, lovely, gorgeous girl, I loved her instantly. It took a while but at the end of my junior year and her sophomore year of high school I finally got the guts to ask her out. She just smiled and said that she'd been waiting for me to ask her out for almost a year. I laughed and confessed I hadn't had the courage. When she asked me why I told her that she was so pretty and I was just a normal guy. Once again she smiled and told me something that I've never forgotten. "Steven, you're the most special guy I've ever met. You've got heart." Whenever I would get down she would tell me that and soon it became our saying.

When I graduated she was still a senior so I got an apartment an equal distance from my college and the high school and we lived together. Soon after I came home from work and found Peggy sitting at the table staring blankly into space, which she only did if something was wrong. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey baby what's wrong?" She looked up at me and gripped my shoulders.

"Steve," She said in her lilting British accent, "I'm pregnant." I paled and then my brain exploded in a flurry of thoughts. _Pregnant, how? Well I know that part but I mean…_ Then it all stopped suddenly when I saw Peggy's face crumple and the tears start. I immediately wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shirt.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll figure something out Peggy I promise." I pulled back to look her in the eye. "I love you and I'm going to stay right here with you and this baby." I smiled at her and she gave me a kiss before going to take a nap. I felt like a bag of bricks had hit me in the gut. I was going to be a father. I nodded to myself and set my jaw, it was decided. I was going to be the best father ever.

-7.5 Months Later-

I stirred slightly in my sleep and was knocked awake by Peggy's head hitting my chin. I sat up slightly and looked at her, she was awake and her eyes were shut tightly. "Peggy," I slurred sleepily. "You okay baby?" She looked up and me and nodded but a huge full body wince of pain alerted me otherwise. "Peggy?" I asked in a warning tone.

She grimaced, "I think it's the baby." I immediately looked down at the swell of her belly and leapt out of bed to get dressed. I help her into some loose clothes and we drove to the hospital. They immediately brought her back and when I tried to follow they stopped me.

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head. "Then I'm sorry," she said apologetically. I panicked slightly and pulled off the dog tag that I always wore.

"Give these to her," I said frantically. "She'll understand." The nurse nodded and I went and sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call my mom, she had supported us until now. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello Steven?" Mom asked. I wiped at my eyes and sniffed. "What is it dear?"

"The baby," was all I could choke out.

"I'll be right there," she said and the line went dead. I sat waiting anxiously until Mom came and we sat together waiting for something, some bit of news or something. The nurse from earlier came out smiling at me and my mom.

"Are you the father?" She asked politely and I nodded. "Mom and baby are doing alright, Ms. Carter is a bit shaky but you can come see them now if you like." I followed her to a clean room where Peggy was laying her brown hair a mess and making her pale face stick out even more than usual. I crossed over to her and took her hand lightly in my own.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Ill Steve," she said pulling a face that made me laugh weakly. She coughed violently making me jump and then they brought in the tiny baby. The little one was bundled up in a white blanket and they slipped it into Peggy's arms. "It's a little baby girl Steve." Peggy smiled so brightly. "Do you want to hold her?" I nodded and Peggy transferred the light bundle into my arms.

"I love you Peggy," I said giving her lips and then cheek a kiss. That's when everything went out of control. The most I saw was a huge amount of blood staining the hospital sheet and then the baby was taken from my arms and I was pushed out of the room. I stood outside the door wondering what had happened and sank down onto the floor. No one walked down this hall and I felt so alone until a nurse walked out.

"Mr. Rogers?" I nodded. The nurse composed herself and then proceeded. "I hate to inform you but Ms. Carter has passed away due to hemolysis. I'm so very sorry." My stomach dropped as I stared up at this girl. No way, no way on Earth was Peggy gone just like that. The tears ran hotly down my face and burned in the back of my throat. I shuddered and she knelt down next to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to say good-bye before we call her family to come get her?" I nodded and tried to thank her for the thought but no sound came out. I stood and slowly made my way back into the room. Peggy lay still and white as the sheets she was laying on. Her face seemed peaceful in a way and I choked down a sob. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and stared at her not sure what to do or say. Right before she had slipped away I had told her I loved her, what more was there to say?

"Peggy," my voice cracked, "I'm so sorry baby, I love you." I stood and sniffed before planting a kiss on her forehead and then on her lips and pulling myself away from her forever. I looked for our baby and a huge panic set in when I couldn't find her. "Where is she? The baby where is she?" I sounded hysterical.

"It's alright Mr. Rogers, we're giving her a quick checkup due to her being born early, they're filling out her paperwork and then I promise you can see her again." The nurse's voice was calm and I sighed and nodded. I noticed something silver around Peggy's neck and there were my father's dog tags glittering in the harsh fluorescent lighting. I walked forward and gently took them off her.

"Funny, they didn't protect Dad either," I said bitterly leaving the room to seek the solace of my mother's arms. She stood as I walked to her and I held my arms out and she hugged me as I cried into her shoulder not asking any questions until I was done.

"What is it Steven?" Mom asked.

"She's dead Mom," I said my voice hoarse. "She's gone Mom, what am I gonna do without her?"

She pulled back and looked at me sternly. "Steven Grant Rogers, I know you're hurting right now, God knows that I feel terrible for you but you have to be strong for this baby. It's your child and Peggy wouldn't want you to forget about them even though she's gone." She softened. "Now, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, and Mom she's beautiful." I smiled remembering my baby girl.

"Do you have a name?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"We were stuck between Sarah and Maria. Sarah after you and Maria after a women that Peggy's friends with, she cuts her hair or she did." Mom rubbed my back smiling lightly. "I guess I have to name her now. I think I've got it though." Mom smiled at me and I tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. The nurse gestured to me and I walked up to the desk.

"This baby girl needs a name, what should I put on her birth certificate?"

"Sarah Maria Rogers please," I said. She smiled and wrote it neatly.

"It's a pretty name." She smiled at me. "Now since she was born early she'll need to stay the night in the NICU and then it shall vary from her health. She seems strong so I don't believe she'll be here very long. That's a plus," she offered weakly.

"Thank you so much, can I go visit her?" The nurse nodded and led me back to where the baby, my little Sarah, was looking around curiously. She was waving her tiny fists around and kicking when I walked over and looked at her through the incubator. She had little things stuck to her and there was the constant beep of the heart monitor. "Can I not touch her?" I asked looking at the woman.

"Oh no she's fine right now," the elderly woman smiled. "She's just under observation. Just don't touch the heart monitors please sir." I nodded and there was a place I could put my hand and I lightly caressed Sarah's head where there was a dusting of blonde hair. Her eyes were blue but from the baby books Peggy made me read I knew that her eyes would change color later.

There was a gentle touch to my shoulder and the young nurse gestured that I had to go so I kissed my fingertips and set them on Sarah's hand before leaving.

-2 Days Later-

I had, regrettably, moved back in with my mother and she and I went to get little Sarah at the hospital. They had kept her for an extra day because she needed to put on a little weight. She was still small when I picked her up, lighter than even the weights I lifted as a daily workout. I smiled down as she squirmed in my arms. "Hey baby." She snuggled into my shirt and fell asleep. I couldn't help but grin at her, she was so small and cute as a button. I put her into her car seat and kissed her head again. She smiled sleepily and fell asleep quickly. She was so small she almost looked like a doll but she stirred and moved in her sleep so I knew it was real. Which, as much as I loved her already, was bittersweet. Having her here solidly meant that Peggy was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I shook my head and focused on Mom's instructions on how to get the car seat in the car correctly. I sat in the back to watch Sarah as she rode quietly in her car seat. When we reached home I took her inside and laid her in her new crib where she lay and took a nap. I sighed and watched her for a moment before falling asleep myself.

A few weeks later was Peggy's funeral her family having finally flown in from England. I dressed Sarah in a black dress. It was plain except that the little rounded collar was made of lace as were the cuffs in the sleeves. I held her against my chest rubbing her back soothingly as I sat near Peggy's mother at the funeral home eyes already red and swollen. Peggy was laying in her casket silently and as beautiful as ever. I choked back tears for Sarah's sake, if she noticed I was upset she began crying as well. The service was quiet and nice but when it came to saying goodbye I walked up with Sarah and she looked down not with a blank expression on her face like she didn't recognize Peggy which made my heart clench painfully and tears dripped down my cheeks. She sensed my distress and began crying quietly and I gave Peggy's head a quick kiss and then left.

I sat in the car with Sarah on my lap and dried tear tracks on my cheeks but I took a few deep breaths and then strapped Sarah into her car seat and drove home. Sarah was my little girl and I was going to protect her now.


	2. Chapter 2

-2 Years Later-

"Sarah Maria Rogers what have I told you about playing behind the counter!" I scolded my small toddler daughter. She looked down at her sneakers.

"Not to Papa," she said contritely. "But I was twying to hep you!" She protested her brown eyes lighting up fiercely. "I'm cweaning!" She held up the small sponge in her chubby little hands. I sighed and then crouched to be eyelevel with her.

"Hey baby, do you really wanna help daddy?" She nodded vigorously. "Alright then, can you go wipe the tables where no one is sitting?" She beamed and ran off ducking under the counter opening and ran off to 'help'. I was wiping the countertop when he walked in. He was in his early thirties and he stood out. With neatly tousled brown-black hair and in an expensive suit he certainly didn't blend in with all the hipsters with bulky headphones and scarves in the middle of June. I realized I was staring as he took off his sunglasses and smiled at me making my face heat up.

"Hello there Blondie," he said. He looked around at the menu while I gaped until Sarah tugged on my pant leg.

"Daddy it's wude ta stawe," She said and I blushed as the man grinned at her. I nodded and looked back up at him.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" I asked trying to still my rapidly beating heart.

"Could I get a large caffè corretto?" He asked grinning. I nodded and pulled out a cup taking a red sharpie out of my uniform shirt's breast pocket.

"Your name sir?" I asked poised and ready to write it down.

"Call me Tony gorgeous," he said winking. I rolled my eyes although I could feel the blush spreading to my ears. I wrote Tony on the side of the cup and began working on the drink as he found a seat. I tried to calm down knowing that Sarah was watching me. I reached up for the brandy and put a dash of it in the coffee. I smiled down at it and then walked with the cup and I looked down as Sarah grabbed the back of my shirt and I ran into someone dumping the coffee all over their front. I looked up mortified to see the man in the expensive Armani suit.

"Oh my god sir I'm so sorry!" I said everyone starting to look at me. He chuckled as I went to make a mad dash to the napkin dispenser. "I didn't mean to ruin your suit. I can pay for the dry cleaning." I calculated it in my head and my thoughts were scattered when he burst into hysterical laughter. I stood a little wide-eyed as he recovered.

"I'm sorry Blondie," he said wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. "You don't have to worry about the suit, I have tons like it at home."

"No I insist, let me pay for it."

"There's no need."

"Alright then this next coffee's on the house," I said hopping over the counter and making another coffee while he stood there. I turned and caught him staring at my butt. I blushed and swallowed nervously as I handed him his coffee. The receipt from where he paid before was sitting there so I offered it to him. He took it with a smile and I went and got the cleaning supplied and was mopping the floor when I felt something touch my butt making me stand straight up. I turned to see the same man, Tony, grinning behind me.

"Bye Blondie," he winked and took a sip of his coffee. I waved stupidly and then returned to cleaning up the mess. I went back behind the counter and pulled out what Tony had put it my pocket. It was his receipt and when I turned it over in scrawling handwriting was a phone number with the words 'Call any time' with it. I blushed and shoved the receipt back into my pocket. I pulled out a ten dollar bill from the same pocket and it must have been from him too.

For the next few days every day he came in alone ordering a new coffee every time and he flirted with me heavily while I focused on my work and keeping Sarah out of trouble. It was about a week after we'd met when he asked about her. "That your niece or something?" I chuckled and shook my head as I wiped down another table.

"She's my daughter." When I said it he almost choked and then began coughing. I looked at him as Sarah ran up and lifted her arms to me to be picked up. I settled her on my hip as he Tony looked between us. We looked quite a bit alike except for she had Peggy's brown eyes. Her hair was blonde and straight like mine and her face was shaped like mine except she had plumper cheek and a rounder chin.

"When did you have a kid? How old are you?" He sputtered.

"She's two and I'm twenty-one," I said chuckling.

You were only nineteen when she was born?" He asked sounding intrigued. I nodded. "How old is her mom." I froze my heart clenching.

"She would be twenty now, she died when Sarah was born." I scrubbed at a stain on the table looking at it avoiding eye contact with Tony.

"Sorry."

I shrugged, "It's been two years… I've gotten over it mostly."

"I bet you loved her a lot," he said almost casually, I threw the cloth on the table gritting my teeth.

"Of course I did!" I growled. I flinched at the harshness of my own voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"

Tony waved his hand, "It's fine, I was an ass don't worry about it." I shot him a glare looking at my daughter who was oblivious to the conversation. "Sorry Steve." Every time Tony said my name, which he had learned the day after we met, it made my stomach flutter and my heart race like Peggy had but I pushed the thought away. Sarah was a handful of a child and I needed to focus on her not a man I barely knew but was inevitably attracted to. Wait did I just think that? I put Sarah down and gave her a box of crayons and paper to draw with while I cleaned, or at least tried to, Tony reading the paper and jotting down whatever he was doing was distracting me greatly. He was handsome and I had always known that I had mixed preferences but I had never dated another man before. I guess I was staring because Tony smiled and winked.

I turned back to my work when a red headed woman walked in making Tony's face light up. When I saw his face my heart dropped with my stomach. He hugged her and brought her over to the table but I brushed past him rudely and went back to work. "Steve, this is my secretary Pepper Potts," Tony introduced having followed me to the counter, "Pepper this is Steve. The one I told you about." I extended my hand to her and she shook it. She was gorgeous with long legs displayed by her ash colored pencil skirt. Her bleach white blouse was tucked into it and her hair was neatly in a clip on her head and I felt a burn of jealousy as she smiled at me. She was an angel.

"He never shuts up about you Mr. Rogers," she said smiling as Tony flushed slightly.

"Call me Steve ma'am."

"Then you can call me Pepper," she said and scanned the menu. "May I please get a caramel machiatto?" I nodded and set to it and while I waited for the brew Sarah came up and tackled me waving a picture at me.

"Daddy! Daddy wook what I made!" She grinned and offered the picture to me. I picked her up and she showed it to me. "Dat's me, and dat's you," she said pointing but there were two more figures. "Dat's Granny Rogers," she pointed to another blonde stick figure but there was a short brown haired person.

"Is that Mommy? Like from the picture at home?" My little girl shook her head and pointed to Tony.

"Is Daddy's boyfriend silly Daddy!" She smiled widely and I blushed a deep shade of red. I set her down and looked at her.

"Baby where did you hear such a thing?" I asked avoiding Tony and Pepper's eyes.

She looked between us, "No one but Daddy, you wike Tony. I can tell by da way you wook at him. Wike the way you wook at Momma's picure." I felt my eyes burn slightly and I gave her forehead a kiss.

"Sweetheart no," I said. "That's not the way it is I'm afraid, but it's a pretty picture anyway." I sighed as she pouted and then went back to her table sending a pitiful look at Tony. I finished Pepper's drink and handed it to her. "I'm sorry about her… she doesn't understand…"

That's when it happened, quite suddenly Tony grabbed my uniform shirt and pressed his lips to mine. It was nice and before I realized it I was practically pulling Tony over the counter as he knotted his fingers in my hair and parted his lips as I slipped my tongue in his mouth. I made a sound in the back of my throat and Tony yelped and pulled away. I looked down and there was Sarah pounding on Tony's leg. "Stop hurding my Daddy!" She screamed angrily glaring at him. Pepper looked faintly amused and Tony smiled at her.

"He's not hurting honey, he's-" I covered his mouth not sure what he was going to say.

"I'm fine Sarah, go back to making me a nice picture okay?" She nodded and went back eyeing Tony suspiciously. I blushed and stared at the floor. Tony lifted my chin and kissed my cheek before he and Pepper, who had left the money for her coffee on the counter, went back to his table. They talked in hushed voices as more people started pouring in for their morning coffee and I served them as best as I could while still being distracted by Tony. After a while someone came for shift change and I hung up my apron and walked over to Sarah. "Come on baby, time to go." She nodded and I grabbed her crayons and stuff and placed it in my messenger bag. She took my hand and Tony looked at me and then rushed to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at me nervously.

"To my next job," I said. "I'm a tutor at the high school." I explained adjusting my shoulder strap.

"I just wanted to, uh, invite you to a party," He scratched his neck and looked around. "Me and Pep, other people of course nothing weird like that, uh but we're getting together…"

I chuckled, "If you're asking me to come, I'll have to get someone to watch Sarah but if I can I'll go." I smiled at him. "I'll call you later." I left with Sarah and dropped her off at home before going to the high school. I walked to the learning center, aka the library, and sat down waiting for my first student, Peter Parker. He showed up and I helped him with his English homework. He was bright with numbers and science but had trouble finding the right words writing his English assignments and for this particular project, an oral presentation of a book report. He was shy sometimes and got nervous having to talk in front of large groups of people. We finished and he read it to me once and then I smiled. "It's great Pete, nice job" Steve patted his shoulder and waved. "See you Monday?"

"Course Steve" Peter waved as he ran off. I gathered up my stuff and smiled, this had been the high school I had gone to when I was in school. I walked down the hall and looked at the wall of each graduating class. I found mine and scanned mine for some people I knew. I found Bucky Barnes, my best friend, myself and a few others. I smiled and walked outside and went home.

I opened the door and Sarah rushed me and clung to my leg as I walked in the door. She giggled and I picked her up after prying her off my leg. My mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her ever present apron. "Hi Mom" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Steven." She smiled and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Go on baby, Gram is gonna talk with Daddy." I set her down and Sarah took off grinning to play in the corner.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering if you could watch Sarah tonight. I kinda wanted to go out." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Kinda… you either do or you don't Steven."

"I would like to go out tonight. There's a party at a friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"Tony…" I said feeling my face heat up.

"Steven." She said tone laced with warning.

"It's okay Mom it's just a little party nothing huge, I won't drink or do anything you wouldn't approve of, I promise." She eyed me for a minute and then nodded. I grinned "Thanks Mom." I went up to my room and showered and then dressed in fitting jeans and a blue v-neck. I fixed my hair and then tousled it unhappily. I looked at myself and I suddenly felt I was the skinny asthmatic kid again that couldn't get a date.

I walked downstairs and shoved my hands in my pockets. "How do I look?" I asked. Sarah grinned.

"Daddy look pwetty!" Sarah said and clapped. I smiled and Mom nodded approvingly.

"You look nice Steven." Mom said and smoothed some wrinkles in my shirt.

"Thanks Mom." I said and grinned. "Just gonna call Tony." I walked to the landline and rocked on my feet before dialing. I waited as it rang and then there was a shuffling on the other end.

"Ello?" Asked a muffled voice.

"Tony? It's Steve." There was a sound and a clatter before a line of curses.

"Hey Steve yeah it's Tony." I grinned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just wanting to check on the time and all that." I said the smile plastered on my face.

"Oh yeah, six or seven'll be good." Tony said and gave me his address. I jotted it down on my hand and checked my watch, it was about six anyway and then the drive would take a little while. I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my keys.

"I'm leaving Mom," I kissed Sarah's forehead and waved before leaving. I jumped into my old car and drove to the address. I sat and waited for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping out. I knocked lightly and when there was no answer I opened the door and peeked inside. There was music already playing loudly so I walked in to the looks of a few people. I waited sheepishly and then Pepper was there with a smile.

"Hey sorry, Tony's right over here. Follow me." She walked me to another room similar to the one I had just been in but Tony was there grinning at a red head. I felt my heart sink until he saw me and he jumped like an excited puppy and ran over.

"Steve!" Tony said and hugged me. I grinned and hugged back "Lookin' good" He winked and I blushed.

"Thanks" I mumbled shyly. He pulled me toward the group of people clustered around this room. He brought me to the red head who now had a blonde at her side. "This is Tasha and Clint, they're totally spies and I refuse to believe otherwise." I stuck out my hand for them to shake and they both did.

"So how did you happen to meet Tony here?" Tasha, or Natasha as she preferred, asked.

"I work at the coffee shop at the other side of town ma'am." I said remembering my manners. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Most of the people Tony brings home aren't exactly as polite. I like a gentleman." Natasha nodded approvingly. I smiled shyly and Tony brought me to talk to another group.

"This is Bruce, we do science stuff together, he's a doctor. This is Thor and his… friend Loki, plus this is another science friend Jane." Steve waved

"Doctor, Thor, Loki, ma'am." I smiled and nodded to each of them. Bruce smiled and Thor grabbed my hand shaking it enthusiastically, Loki turned his nose up at me and Jane smiled and blushed. We chatted until Tony yanked my arm a little and I waved as he took me to get a drink. He filled up a cup with something I didn't see.

"What is it?" Tony asked as I looked at the drink suspiciously.

"What's in it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just drink it don't worry so much."

"One, I'm not of age to drink and two, I promised my mom." I gave him a stern look and he shrugged but kept my cup and scribbled my name on it. He carried it and later on I accidentally started drinking from. I learned that I was a bit of a happy drunk, I wasn't completely drunk but a bit tipsy. I giggled like a little girl and at some point I was upstairs kissing Tony thoroughly. I felt a bit of a blur and the next thing I knew I was in bed and the sun was shining.

I groaned and looked around. My head felt a bit funny but not hangover funny just heavy. I looked down and there it was, I was bare chested and didn't have any pants… shoot. I blushed and got up looking around for my boxers. I grabbed them and was slipping them on when I heard someone stirring from the bed. I looked and Tony was there propped up on his arms.

"Where are you going babe?" Tony asked smiling.

I looked at him confused and a bit wide-eyed and slipped my boxers on quickly feeling myself blush. "I… I uh well, I uh…" I stuttered and ran a hand through my hair. "What exactly happened last night?"

"Only…" Tony rolled his eyes. "You honestly don't know?" I nodded slowly grabbing my clothes. "Well since we're both… well _were_ both naked in bed I think you can figure it out" Tony hopped out of bed and pulled on some underwear as I gawked.

"Please tell me you are joking," I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. Tony shook his head. "O-okay…" I swallowed. "A-alright, just give me a minute." I sat down and put my head in my hands. "My mother is going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

"My mother is going to kill me." I straightened up and pulled on my clothes before turning to Tony. "I need to get home." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine but… this isn't it is it?" Tony asked trying not to look too interested.

"Of course not!" I said a bit put off that he'd think that. "I have to go, my mom will be worrying and I have Sarah." I said rubbing his arm soothingly. "I'll call you."

I waved and picked my way through the house which was a bit of a mess. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and drove back to the house. I opened the door and there were my mother and Sarah asleep on the couch. I sighed and set my keys down gently so that it didn't clatter. I looked closer at them and I felt my heart clench at the tear tracts on Sarah's cheeks and her little red nose. I picked her up and carried her up to her room.

When I got back down my mother was at the bottom of the stares her infuriated face in place and I flinched. "Steven Grant Rogers if you weren't twenty years old I'd be taking a wooden spoon to that bottom of yours." She said it evenly but I could tell she was angry. "How dare you scare me and your poor girl in there like that not coming home! I almost called the police to go looking for you!" I looked down at the floor. "No young man, you look me in the eyes!" My head snapped up immediately out of habit. "What were you doing?"

"I… I did something without thinking Mom, that's all. It was an accident, I accept I'm in trouble but all I ask is that we don't talk about it." I looked past her and sighed. "You're my mom and I know you want to know but I… I can't tell you." Mom opened her mouth but Sarah came hurtling into my leg crying violently. I picked her up and rocked her gently. "I'm so sorry baby girl." I shushed her and rubbed her back. Her shoulders shook and soon it was just hiccups. I sighed and kept rocking her and rubbing her back.

"Daddy why didn't you come back?" Sarah asked pulling away to look at me tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to." I said. She looked at me and looked confused.

"Why?"

"I lost track of time baby, it won't happen again if I can help it." I kissed her cheeks. "Come on you wanna watch the Little Mermaid with Daddy?" She nodded happily and went to go dive-bomb into the couch and wrapped the blankets around herself. I chuckled and starting cooking breakfast while my mother watched. I could feel her stare but she soon relaxed as I slid one of her infamous egg and sausage on toast sandwiches. I made another and cut it in half. I took the plate over and we shared it as I put on the movie and moved her into my lap. We finished our sandwich and the movie ended so I cleaned her up.

Sarah hummed and wiggled as I wiped her hands and face. "Stay still Bean." She giggled and I threw her over my shoulder tickling her chubby belly. I blew a raspberry on her tummy and she shrieked. "Alright I'll stop." I chuckled as she squirmed. I played with her to ease my own guilt and tucker her out for a nap. When she was asleep in our pillow fort I lay there for a little while brushing the blonde hairs away from her face. I wiggled out and decided to call Tony. I waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A voice crackled on the other end.

"Hey Tony this is Steve." I said quietly and shifted nervously.

"Hey. How mad is your mom?"

"Pretty. I think it'll be okay now." I said and shifted again. "I won't be going to any parties soon though."

"That was to be expected anyway." Tony said and I could almost see him shrugging. "I uh… I'm sorry if you get into too much trouble."

"No, you should have seen her when she found out I was dating a minor and nineteen." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "It's fine, really. I better go, Sarah's taking a nap and if I'm gone when she wakes up… We'll talk later."

"Bye." Tony said sadly.

"Bye Tony." I hung up and crawled back in with Sarah and smiled as she turned over to curl up under my chin, Peggy had done that all the time her brown curls tickled my nose when I woke up. It hurt and comforted me at the same time. I sighed and let my eyes slip shut and fall asleep for a bit the warm, heavy comfort of my daughter's weight was soothing. I woke up and she had pulled the blankets around us and knotted her tiny hands into my shirt. I smiled down at her and she looked up sleepily at me blinking the world into focus.

"Hi Daddy," she said sleepily.

"Hi baby." I said and she clung to me.

"I was 'fwaid you wouldn't be here no more," She sniffed.

"I'm right here." I soothed. "Right here, I'm not leaving." She nodded and slowly fell back asleep. It took a few weeks for her to trust me again, I didn't blame here, she was afraid to lose the only parent she had… me. It was rough but it finally came together though she still crawled into my bed to make sure I was still there.

After all that she finally decided to trust me again. As did my mother but Sarah was still wary of Tony afraid that he would take me away again. Right around that time Sarah was turning three and that meant pre-school for her. I signed her up at one that was close to work.

It was her first day and I smiled as I woke her up. "Come on Bean, your first day of school!" I tried to sound enthusiastic even though school wasn't my favorite thing in the world. "Come on baby!" I said lifting her up and she giggled rubbing her eyes sleepily. She dressed in a dark red t-shirt and jean jumper. She grinned and hopped up and down exactly as I combed her messy blonde curls into a little ponytail to keep it out of her face. She squirmed and I kept her still with one hand and held her hair with the other a rubber band in my mouth. She giggled when I was done and ran off to get her shoes as I picked up her lunch box and backpack. I slipped it on her shoulders and carried her lunch to my car after we both kissed my mother good-bye.

I strapped her into her car-seat and she slowly got quiet in the back. I watched her in the rearview mirror and she sat looking out the window. When we got there she clung to my hand silently and her eyes widened and I carried her to make her feel better. I went to let her go when we got to her classroom but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. "No," She protested tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't leave me Daddy." She said quietly panicking, just like her mother.

"It's okay baby, don't worry. I'll be back in a few hours to take you home." She shook her head and I gently took her fingers off of my shirt. "Look, there seem to be really nice kids in there." I pointed at the girls and boys playing with some bouncy balls. "Go on, make some friends." I pushed her gently and she went slowly looking back at me with those big brown eyes every so often. I nodded encouragingly and a young woman came up to me.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked "I'm Miss Mary." She smiled.

"I'm Sarah's father, she's a little scared is all." I said smiling back. "Steve Rogers" I offered my hand and she shook it. "I think I'm gonna go while she's distracted." I nodded toward her. "Thanks." I walked out and trotted to the car and went about work like a normal day. When Tony came in it was a little different, he glanced about for Sarah and then walked up to the counter.

"Where is Sarah?" Tony asked confused.

"At school, she's started preschool today." I murmured. He ordered and I made it quickly. "Here ya go." I set my elbows on the counter and Tony leaned in and gave me a peck on the mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem" He said and sipped his coffee as he stood there. "So how do you feel about that?" Tony asked and I snapped out of my little daydream. "About her going to school I mean."

"It feels like yesterday she was a baby and now she's going to school." I shrugged "I knew she was gonna grow up, it was bound to happen eventually." Tony smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll be at my table," Tony said and took his coffee and sat down. I went through my shift and sat down tiredly next to Tony and leaned into him. "You look worn out."

"I'm tired yeah" I admitted and sighed "Still gotta get Sarah and then go to Peter's… wait, oh thank God." I sighed relieved. "Peter cancelled today."

"I can go get Sarah and bring her back to your place so you can get some sleep before she gets back. Don't worry about it." Tony shrugged.

"You'd do that?" I asked and he nodded. "I… I can't…"

"You worry too much, she knows me Steve. It'll be fine. Go on home and I'll get her." Tony reassured and petted my head.

"Alright," I said and got up heading to the door. I walked home and practically passed out when I lay down on the couch.


End file.
